Humano/Leyendas
Los humanos eran la especie más numerosa y políticamente dominante de la Galaxia, con millones de colonias de todos los tamaños por toda la Galaxia. Se cree que la especie se originó en la capital de la Galaxia, Coruscant, pero se les podía encontrar en cualquier parte involucrados en numerosas actividades como: mercenarios, criminales, contrabandistas, comerciantes, asesinos, granjeros entre otras. Debido a que los humanos eran la especie más común de la Galaxia, se les consideraba como un estándar o baremo para comparar la biología, psicología y cultura de otras especies. Biología y apariencia humano de edad avanzada, demostrando una barba canosa y pérdida de cabello en su cabeza.]] Como la mayoría de otras especies inteligentes de la Galaxia, los humanos contaban con un torso, dos piernas, dos brazos y una cabeza. A otras especies inteligentes con cuerpo parecido se les llamaba humanoides, ya que los humanos eran el ejemplo más común. Los humanos tenían dos ojos, una nariz para respirar y olfatear y una boca para comer, respirar y comunicarse. Los brazos humanos contaban con manos de cinco dedos, para poder manipular objetos, al igual que sus pies con cinco dedos. También, como la mayoría de las otras especies, tenian dos sexos, femenino y masculino. A diferencia de otros mamíferos, como los ewoks o wookiees, los humanos sólo contaban con poco vello en el cuerpo y por los varones tenían más que las hembras. La mayoría del bello de su cuerpo estaba concentrado sobre la cabeza, y en el caso de los varones en la cara también. Su cabello podia dejarse crecer, cortarse o estilizarse por varias razones estéticas o rituales, como en el caso de los elaborados peinados de la Realeza Naboo o los padawan Jedi humanos. Los hombres de mayor edad a veces sufrían de calvice. El vello en el rostro de los varones tambien podian ser dejados crecer, estilizados o rasurados completamente. A pesar de su gran parecido fisico, los humanos variaban mucho en su apariencia. Su color de pelo tenia una gama de colores desde el hueso al oscuro, a veces con tonos de rojo y cambiaba a gris o blanco a medida que pasaban los años. También se podía observar una graduación de tonos de color en la piel con varios tonos de cafe, desde amarillo pálido, al café claro y hasta un café oscuro. El tono amarillo y rojo era causado por diferentes pigmentos y la sangre, respectivamente. Casi todos los colores de piel eran combinaciónes del café, amarillo y el rojo. Los ojos podian ser de varios tonos de azul, verde, gris, almendra, rosa, violeta o café. La diversidad en apariencia era aparente en varios planetas humanos y ninguna de estas caracteristicas era conocida como un específica de una población aislada o planeta, aunque Serroco podia ser una excepción. Historia Origen Teniendo una historia gravada y civilizada que abarcaba desde antes de los viajes espaciales, antes de 200.000 años ABY, el origen y los principos de la historia humana fueron perdidas por sus cientificos en el transcurso de los milenios. Había por lo menos cinco planetas que alegaban ser el planeta de origen de los humanos. Cualquiera que haya sido el planeta de origen, era universalmente aceptado que los humanos habian evolucionado en uno de los Mundos del Núcleo, cerca del centro de la Galaxia. Los humanos eran una de las pocas especies inteligentes que desconocían su planeta de origen. Muchos humanos de la Galaxia creían que su planeta de origen era Coruscant y por consecuencia eran decendientes de la antigua especie Zhell. La tierra de Coruscant, sin embargo, se encontraba a varios kilometros por debajo de sus habitantes por varios milenios, algunos de los niveles mas bajos existian desde mas de 100.000 años ABY. Debido a esto, era imposible realizar un estudio historico o investigaciones arquelógicas sobre la prehistoria del planeta para probar o desmentir esta teoría. Segun jeroglíficos encontrados por el Dr. Xathan y Fem Nu-Ar en Seoul 5 alrededor de 4 ABY, los humanos se orginaron en Notron. Aunque esto contestaba una incógnita, levantaba otras pregunatas ya que ninguna otra fuente nombraba este planeta. Es posible que Notron haya sido otro nombre para Coruscant, aunque estos dos nombres jamás han sido ligados el uno al otro. Expansión La República Imperio Galáctico En el momento de la fundación de la Imperio Galáctico en 19 ABY, había varios grupos populistas con actividad en Coruscant que conceptos defendidos de la supremacía humana, o Cultura Superior Humana . Estos fueron asimilados rápidamente en la naciente Comisión para la Preservación del Nuevo Orden (COMPNOR). Los principios de la Alta Cultura Humana fueron que los humanos eran los únicos miembros verdaderamente inteligente y productivo de cualquier sociedad. Los creyentes en esta ideología señaló que, era casi exclusivamente humanos que se había formado y dirigido la Antigua República, y los mundos del Núcleo Humanos fueron algunas de las más antiguas, ricas y más avanzadas en la galaxia. Las contribuciones de los no humanos se pasaron por alto, con una posterior difusión de información falsa propaganda imperial que se cobró tales civilizaciones antiguas como la Columi y la Mon Calamari fueron insignificantes, las recientes incorporaciones a la comunidad Galáctica. Como tal, a través de la derogación de leyes como la de Derechos de la sensibilidad y la creación de nuevos actos, la mayoría de los no-humanos se convirtieron en ciudadanos de segunda clase. La esclavitud fue volver a legalizar, con la mayoría de los esclavos no-humanos. Sólo los "puros" obras de arte (como las óperas, holovid s, libros, etc) se permitió que se producen, vistos, y se extendió, ya que sólo la cultura humana ha merecido que se les permita prosperar en el New Order. Los seres humanos no eran "desalienta activamente" de participar en el gobierno o alistarse en el ejército imperial, y Humanas gobernador s y moff s fueron puestos al mando de los mundos no humanos y sectores. Más tarde, en la época imperial, una organización anti-humana conocida como la Alien Combine se formó como consecuencia de las injusticias cometidas. Sin embargo, como la cosechadora de Alien no estaba dispuesto a tomar medidas drásticas (el terrorismo), que fue arrasada por el Imperio. A pesar de ello, hubo muchos Humanos que se oponían a las políticas del Imperio, sobre todo Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, su hija [Prince ss] Leia, EneroDodonna y Garm [Iblis]. Estas personas, junto con los no humanos notables como Almirante Ackbar y Borsk Fey'lya, fundó y dirigió la Alianza para Restaurar la República, o la Alianza Rebelde. Uno de los principios fundamentales de la Alianza fue la reversión de las políticas discriminatorias del Imperio, y la liberación de las especies esclavizadas. La Nueva República y la Alianza Galáctica Nuevo Imperio y la Orden Sith Casi humanos Los "casi humanos" son aquellos que poseen características humanoides, pero que en sí tienen rasgos metamorfósicos que integran funciones propias de otras especies. Las características pueden derivar de la construcción biológica y emocional, o bien de sus raíces, como el comportamiento tribal y el desarrollo aútonomo ó el torrente dependiente. Entre bastidores Apariciones Los humanos han aparecido en las seis películas de Star Wars, al igual que en casi todas la historia del Universo Expandido. Excepciones notables incluyen cada episodio de Star Wars: Ewoks excepto por el episodio final (Battle for the Sunstar) y el comic de Star Wars Tales George R. Binks. *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' y novela junior *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *"Kowakian Monkey-Lizzard" *"Giant spiders are awesome" *"Always count your clones before take-off" *"Omega Squad: Targets" *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *"Odds" *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' and novela junior *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Sandstorm'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' juego *''The Pirates and the Prince'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Luke Skywalker's Walkabout'' *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''Death Star'' *''The Lost City of Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza, novela, novela junior, y radio adaptation *LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *"Skywalkers" *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' * *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks The Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Star Wars 3-D 1'' *''Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth'' *''Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Star Wars Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' and comic *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''The Pandora Effect'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Paradise Detour *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca, novela, novela junior, y adaptación de radio *Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Slippery Slope'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Death Masque'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi, novela, novela junior, y adaptación de radio *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 102: School Spirit'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Handoff'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''The Epic Continues'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''A Glimmer of Hope'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Crossroads'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire novela'' y comic *''Dark Force Rising novel'' y comic *''The Last Command novel'' y comic *''Rendezvous with Destiny'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Murder in Slushtime'' *''Planet of Twilight *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Judge's Call'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' * *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca 4'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Revenants'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' }} Fuentes Notas y referencias Vease también *Zhell *Casi-humano *Humanoide *Listado de razas inteligentes y especies Enlaces externos *Humans & humanoids, en Star Wars Technical Commentaries * * Categoría:Humanos y especies casi-humanas Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Razas humanas Categoría:Especies no nativas a Endor Categoría:Especies inteligentes (H) bg:Хора de:Mensch en:Human fr:Humain hu:Ember nl:Mens pl:Ludzie ru:Люди ru:Люди fi:Ihmiset sv:Människa